


Дорогу осилит идущий

by arratoi_erregea



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, UST, i think I'm gonna die, ААА ЭТО КРОССОВЕР С НАРУТО, описание пыток и насилия, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arratoi_erregea/pseuds/arratoi_erregea
Summary: И зачем бы не простить мне греха и не снять с меня беззакония моего?ибо, вот, я лягу в прахе; завтра поищешь меня, и меня нет.(Иов 7: 21-21)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Дорогу осилит идущий

Он стоит на плоской крыше неподвижно, и ветер на этой высоте слышно шумит, уводя ночные грозовые облака к Скале Хокаге. Скоро пойдёт дождь. Он закуривает, прикрывая сигарету жилеткой, когда он выпрямляется, их уже двое.

\- Учитель Хакс, - спокойно говорит АНБУшник. Кто это? А пёс его знает, Хакс не видел его лица, их маски непостижимым образом сконструированы так, что глаз не видно, как ни вглядывайся. Встрёпанный и темноволосый как иной член клана Инузука, но это слишком смелое предположение. Такой знакомый и незнакомый человек. Хакс не знает, как к нему обращаться.

\- Добрый вечер, - говорит он.

\- Военное положение не будет объявлено, ваша задача – не допустить паники среди учеников и генинов.

\- Паники или распространения слухов?

АНБУшник издаёт звук, который, наверное, можно принять за смех.

\- Вы и сами знаете, учитель, что слухи уже на плаву. Ваши _таланты_ , - и по тому, как он произносит это слово, Хакс в голове видит это выражение лица, может быть, резкое движение бровей или взгляд в свою сторону, - скоро пригодятся не только в Академии.

Хакс смотрит на него: стандартная форма АНБУ без плаща, беззлобная маска с белой кошачьей мордой, светлые голые руки. Неприятно, когда кто-то знает о тебе больше, чем ты знаешь о нём. Он суёт ладонь в карман, касаясь огрубевшей подушечкой пальца острия сенбона. Школьный Учитель Хакс. И когда он снова поднимает взгляд, он на крыше один. Разнородные шпили домов не дают увидеть высокую стену, ограждающую деревню. Сейчас мирное время, но ночью ворота всегда закрыты.

*

Лея Органа сидит на стуле со спинкой, жёстко выпрямившись, за одним её плечом стоит харизматичный По, за другим, неожиданно, старейшина Сноук, и его мятое бледное лицо перекрыто перевязью. Хакс старается не смотреть на него. Ранг Органы – это нечто незначительное рядом с масштабами её полномочий, её спокойная доброта – обманка.

\- Привет, учитель, - говорит ему По, усмехаясь белыми зубами, - как там твои дети?

В его глазах, Хакс – протокольная крыса, выполняющая с малолетками миссии ранга D, снять кошку с дерева, донести покупки, поэтому он относится к нему снисходительно, подмигивая, когда Органа отпускает всех, кроме Хакса. Сноук ловит его взгляд, и Хакс в который раз внутренне мёрзнет от ощущения, что тот читает его мысли.

\- Учитель Хакс, - говорит Органа, когда они остаются вдвоём, - джоунин, с которым вы общаетесь, у меня есть подозрения, что он и круг других членов АНБУ слишком верны Сноуку. Старейшину Сноука я ещё могу контролировать, удерживая при себе, но это...

Она резко встаёт, скрипнув стулом, отворачивается к широкому низкому окну и долго просто стоит так.

\- Он собирает свой круг людей в АНБУ и, возможно, его влияние уже слишком велико, чтобы купировать это его арестом. У меня также нет оснований допрашивать его, - когда Органа смотрит на него, её лицо странно искажено неприкрытой тревогой, - джоунин, с которым вы общаетесь, когда-то занимался взломом разума. Это похоже на ваши техники, но ещё что-то чужое. Я сама когда-то отправила его стеречь Сноука, но не уверена, что он справляется. Я надеюсь на вашу верность, учитель, - она застывает как статуя, - он необычный джоунин, но у вас хватит сил.

\- В случае чего, - медленно говорит Хакс.

\- В случае чего, - вторит ему Органа резко.

Хакс вздыхает, не сдержавшись. Если бы он мог – он бы отказался, прошло слишком много времени, и он пожертвовал когда-то всем, чтобы остаться просто школьным учителем, смыв с себя клеймо своего отца, лояльного к старейшине Сноуку. Отступника и террориста, убитого своими же во время Первой Мировой Войны Шиноби. Убитого с позором.

Стоять против невидимого врага – страшно, встреченный тобой АНБУшник в маске легко может оказаться твоим соседом или приятелем. Вот только он об этом будет знать, а ты нет.

\- Вас понял, - вяло говорит Хакс, позволяя себе эту вольность. Органа провожает его тяжёлым взглядом. Она знает, она всё знает. Он встаёт, на коленях под штанами остаются следы от жёсткой поверхности татами, которыми выстелен пол.

На улице темнеет, и он медленным шагом идёт домой. Тепло, и гражданские, и шиноби слоняются по улицам, спокойно сидят в барах. Ему хочется сбежать.

Раз за разом ничего не получается. Допрашиваемый хрипит и дёргается уже сам по себе, когда действие печатей проходит. Хакс присаживается перед ним на корточки. В расширенных от боли зрачках он видит отражение собственных зелёных глаз, не выражающих ничего.

\- Давай ещё раз, - он так давно ни с кем не говорил, что свой голос звучит непривычно, - думаю, семьи у тебя нет, смерти ты тоже не боишься. Но мы никуда не торопимся.

Этот джоунин ему не знаком, совсем не знаком, это не тот человек, который преследует его по ночному городу, притаившись даже в его голове. С ним что-то не так, теперь он не может даже произнести имя Сноука. Хакс знает, что это не результат допроса, Школьный Учитель Хакс – профессионал, он не допускает таких ошибок уже рефлекторно. Когда шиноби рвёт кровью и желчью Хаксу под ноги, он видит её – _печать на языке_. И, Господи, всё становится настолько очевидно, насколько вообще возможно. Хаксу хочется заорать. Вот только, очевидно это только ему. Печать не ведёт к Сноуку напрямую, расшифровать её невозможно. Кости трещат под тягой металлических цепей, но в комнате тихо, Хакс снимает технику парой жестов.

Человек у его ног скулит. Будь ты хоть тысячу раз обученный шиноби Особого Подразделения, ты всё равно, наверное, где-то в глубине души остаёшься человеком. Система их тренировок досконально знакома Хаксу. Он знает, что в ней есть свои изъяны. И, когда допрашиваемый выплёвывает свой язык на гладкий, покрытый каменными плитами пол, Хакс думает, что ещё не всё потеряно. Сноук ставит не на то, его люди ему не верны. Пол холодный, допрашиваемый жмётся к нему лицом, пачкая его кровью. Хакс представляет на его месте того, другого человека в маске, его передёргивает. Череп с ошмётками кожи, вкопанный в землю.

Он моет руки и выходит из допросной. Электрический свет редких ламп дрожит, шаги глухо разносятся по всему коридору.

Дома он долго смотрит на себя в зеркало в тёмной ванной, высовывает язык так далеко, что срабатывает что-то на подобие рвотного рефлекса. Ничего нет, нет никакой печати, но его трясёт, трясёт, и тошнота, накатившая ранее не проходит. В его квартире почти нет мебели, он закрывает ставни, когда начинает идти дождь.

АНБУшник в чёрном плаще, и даже его волосы скрыты капюшоном, отчего он кажется незнакомым.

\- Печать, - говорит Хакс, - у него была печать на языке.

\- Я знаю.

\- У тебя тоже такая есть? Он поставил её тебе?

Кошачья морда смотрит на него, и ему кажется, что он замечает в круглых прорезях маски блеск глаз. Душно, АНБУшник снимает плащ, и его вьющиеся волосы липнут от дождя, оголяя уши, постепенно оседая.

\- Странно, учитель Хакс, что у тебя её нет. Я не верю, что ты кому-то служишь. Пытался устроиться получше и оказался меж двух огней?

Хакс сжимает зубы так, что болит челюсть. Он разворачивается всем телом, от напряжения кривит лицо, верхняя губа бесконтрольно поджимается, и он скалится:

\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, собака.

Палец в кармане стискивает сенбон, игла пачкается в крови. Это не вариант, устраивать драку сейчас, твердит он себе, это не вариант. АНБУшник неожиданно пресекает конфликт, поднимая руки в перчатках без пальцев:

\- Каждый из нас не верит в полную лояльность другого. Органа сомневается во мне, Сноук сомневается в тебе, Хакс. Ты не нравишься мне, учитель, - он говорит нарочито спокойно, Хакс только сейчас вдруг замечает, как они оба отошли от вежливого обращения, - но, если Сноук придёт к власти, мы оба попадём в тюрьму, где по какой-то случайности сгинем.

\- Почему ты так легко говоришь о нём? Печать позволяет тебе это? – Хакс вглядывается в его лицо, скрытое маской, пытаясь увидеть там хоть что-то. Тщетно.

\- У меня её нет. Я не такой, как другие.

Когда он подходит к краю крыши, Хакс задаёт свой вопрос:

\- Зачем тебе это, если ты не привязан к Сноуку?

АНБУшник оборачивается и идёт к нему. Когда он протягивает руку, Хакс ждёт нападения, но он просто стягивает перчатку и хватает его за запястье под аккуратно закатанным рукавом, придвигаясь очень близко:

\- Это личное, это личный долг. Если бы его не было, я бы уже бежал. Мне нет дела до Сноука, войны я не боюсь, - ладонь мокрая то ли от дождя, то ли от пота. Это странно, это чарующе страшно, в прорезях маски и правда зло блестят глаза, и Хакс уверен, они смотрят прямо на него. Люди из АНБУ ничего не боятся, им чужда жалость в отношении врага, люди из _Корня АНБУ_ не срываются, им чужды человеческие эмоции, у них точно не потеют ладони.

\- Я понимаю, - отвечает Хакс, и когда он легко вырывает свою руки из чужой хватки, собеседник исчезает за краем крыши.

Любопытно, думает Хакс с помесью ужаса и какого-то нервного предвкушения, любопытно.

В железной раковине лежит белая миска с присохшими кусочками пережаренной моркови, его трясёт от нервного напряжения, когда он засыпает. Через узкую щель в сёдзи вспышки молний освещают комнату.

В следующий раз они вступают в очень тихий поединок на той же крыше. Это не должно выйти за рамки их взаимоотношений, арест Военной Полиции не нужен никому из них. Хаксу хочется задушить его собственными руками, так глупо, бесконечно глупо драться с агентом АНБУ. Он оставляет ему две тонкие раны на предплечье, похожие на следы от когтей. На память.

А потом винит себя за срыв. Бесконечно долго не может спать.

*

Женщина срывает дыхательный аппарат и пытается втянуть воздух, к удивлению Хакса, под ребризером обычное человеческое лицо. Ему всегда казалось, что шиноби из Деревни Скрытого Дождя должны выглядеть каким-то особенным образом, поэтому странно видеть, что это просто люди, такие же, как он сам. Шиноби порой выглядят своеобразно, гражданское население к этому привычно. Ей недолго осталось, её сильно задела Техника Огня, одежда обуглилась, кожа, не скрытая одеждой, полопалась. Она устала. Она сплёвывает гной с жалобным высоким звуком, похожим на тявканье. Она устала.

Как и сам Хакс. Он не участвовал в прямых столкновениях с вражескими шиноби с тех пор, как стал учителем в Академии. Обычный дипломатический визит не предполагал того, что Деревня Дождя оградила себя от остального мира и проявляет агрессию к посетителям. Для дипломатической миссии одного шиноби его ранга более, чем достаточно, это даже трата ресурсов. Его берут численностью, но нападающие неопытны. Все, кроме неё.

Она с криком бросается вперёд, и их бой переходит в близкую стычку на кунаях. В лесу не раздаётся ни звука, кроме их тяжёлого дыхания и звона стали. Птицы, если они вообще живут в этих землях, покидают этот лес, пропитанный трескучим запахом крови, от которого кружится голова. Они резко рясходятся, Хакс, прижимаясь к стволу гигантского дерева, поудобнее перехватывает кунай, противницы нигде не видно, но он чувствует её. Ему не позвать на помощь. Он убьёт её и умрёт в этом лесу. Он не успевает. Школьный Учитель Хакс. Резкая боль в спине решает всё, и он срывается с большой высокой веткой. Когда он встретится с землёй, его жизнь, наверняка, закончится.

Хакс не чувствует удара. Над ним склоняется невыразительная кошачья маска. Глаза в прорезях чёрные.

*

\- С ним что-то не так, - говорит наконец По, вращая в руке кунай. Бену хочется попросить, чтобы он перестал, иначе он сам засунет ему этот нож куда поглубже.

\- С кем?

\- С дознавателем этим, - По насмешливо фыркает. Бен не сразу понимает, о чём он говорит, когда понимает, удивлённо смотрит на него.

\- Ты про учителя?

\- Да какой он учитель, - он сплёвывает себе под ноги, - от него тащит спецподразделением, это очевидно каждому, кто знаком с ним вне сраной Академии.

Бен кривится, отворачиваясь. По зря думает, что его мать не опустится до этого. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер, а пацифизм По – вещь удивительно нелепая в их кругах. Шиноби – это всегда убийцы, какими бы ни были их мотивы. Бен ему не доверяет.

Они пьют горячий чай, отогреваясь после сопроводительной миссии, это так мирно, так обыденно. По не знает ничего. Главное – сохранить порядок.

Коридоры АНБУ – железо и камень, искусственный свет и стальные решётки. Бен помнит, где он видел эти рыжие волосы и коротко подстриженный затылок – тонкая, подвижная тень, узкие плечи. Они немного разминулись. Потому-то Хакс до сих пор жив при своей хитрой игре.

Главное – сохранить порядок и избежать войны. Так говорит Сноук, так говорит Лея. Бен не понимает, что каждый из них имеет ввиду. Что-то своё. Ему страшно, как будто он снова маленький.

Главное – сохранить порядок.

Сноук всё менее похож на человека, его подопечные смахивают на уродов. Пока Лея может что-то заподозрить, Бен в безопасности, если она умрёт – Сноук полностью подчинит его себе. Он плохо спит, путаясь в мокрых от пота простынях.

Главное – сохранить порядок.

Хана Соло сопровождают два шиноби из Конохи. День очень солнечный и сухой. Один из них – По Дэмерон. Он неплох, но для кого-то другого. Хан Соло поддерживает этот опасный торговый тракт.

Когда Бен убивает его, по щекам По текут злые слёзы, он криво скалит зубы. По не узнаёт Бена, что удивительно. Видимо, он просто никогда его не знал.

Лея не простит его. Это её миссия, это миссия Сноука. В АНБУ важна анонимность, но, конечно, Органа прекрасно знает, кто исполнял _именно эту_. Цена порядка огромна, и её сын убивает её мужа, убивает своего отца.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит ему По, когда они стоят на кладбище. Он винит себя в смерти Хана, он чувствует себя виноватым перед Беном. Это хочется прокричать, ПО ДЭМЕРОН ВИНОВАТ ПЕРЕД БЕНОМ СОЛО ЗА ТО, ЧТО БЕН СОЛО ПРИ ПО ДЭМЕРОНЕ УБИЛ СВОЕГО ОТЦА ХАНА СОЛО.

\- Спасибо, - мямлит Бен, почти не раскрывая рта. Что-то ломается, ему безразлична война. Он –предмет, какое-то оружие, которое можно применить для любой цели. Перед матерью хочется упасть на колени и молить о прощении, захлёбываясь слезами как в детстве, её хочется убить.

Их остаётся двое, всего двое. Бен и этот джоунин-учитель с серым от напряжения лицом. По прав, подземными камерами пыток от того несёт за версту, даже если он одет в глупую бандану и свободную чёрную водолазку. Очень легко представить страх, который он несёт, запах крови, который его окружает. Его злое напряжение, его звериная улыбка – с таким не ошибаются.

Их остаётся всего двое. Слишком много, чтобы остаться в живых, но слишком мало, чтобы на что-то повлиять.

*

Хакс идёт по тёмному коридору, и его шаги – единственный звук. Он старается не спешить, чтобы не выдать своего страха. Когда он заходит в допросную, он сразу же жалеет о принятом решении, потому что человека перед собой он узнаёт моментально. Он недоволен своими подопечными, всё в крови, это грубая, непрофессиональная работа. Хакс отпускает их, они остаются в комнате вдвоём.

На нём обычная форма шиноби, не АНБУ, его глаза закрыты, но Хакс уже знает, какого они цвета. Кровь на его одежде засохла и потемнела, кисти его рук беспорядочно изломаны. Унизительная травма для шиноби. Вьющиеся тёмные волосы свалялись от застывшей крови. Кровью пахнет повсюду, так же как пах лес, когда он спас его жизнь.

\- У меня нет никакой печати, - говорит он невнятно, как будто только что проснулся, - у меня её нет, - и открывает рот широко, высовывая язык. Печати и правда нет, красный от крови рот похож на свежую рану, губы сильно разбиты, и зубы от этого кажутся розоватыми.

\- Как твоё имя? – спрашивает Хакс, и это звучит очень громко и гулко, отдаваясь от каменных стен рикошетом.

\- Меня зовут Рен, так меня будут звать, - он открывает глаза, они не чёрные, они тёмно-карие.

Хакс не понимает, как он мог допустить это, почему, стоило ему оказаться в лазарете, всё пошло коту под хвост. Он просто надеется, что АНБУшника не «раскрыли», чтобы создать видимость того, что все начеку. Это было бы неудобно и Сноуку, и Органе. АНБУшник скажет Сноуку, что его оправдали.

Когда люди в белом уносят тело, Хакс понимает, что видел его лицо. Видел, но забыл, человек в его голове всё ещё носит маску.

*

То, что произошло в окрестностях Деревни Скрытого Дождя не удаётся утаить, и среди населения начинается медленная паника. Это почти открытое объявление войны. Органа постоянно созывает советы, которые проходят на повышенных тонах.

На тёмных от дождя улицах всё больше толп людей с головами, покрытыми бамбуковыми каса, стоят просто под дождём, обсуждая и обсуждая происходящее, как будто бы даже земля бормочет. Огнепоклонники у храмов громко поют, звеня стальными барабанами.

Хакс, что удивительно, в таких условиях временно становится не нужен, и он проводит всё время в Академии, стараясь отвлечь детей от надвигающейся бури. От этого тошно, тошно и горько, стоит им стать чунинами, как они сразу же пойдут убивать на войну, играя во дворах в «Птицу в клетке» между миссиями, выясняя отношения, влюбляясь. Птица в клетке. Или во что там играют дети?

Ожидание затягивается как удавка на шее, и Сноук предлагает ему снова вступить в АНБУ. Хакс отказывается. Джоунин-связной, которого Хакс всё ещё, даже мысленно, отказывается звать по имени, кажется, попадает в немилость старейшины пока лежит в госпитале.

Школьный Учитель Хакс чувствует, что попал в ловушку. Скоро начнётся война, и нельзя сказать, что у него нет выбора. Выбор есть, он может оказаться, где угодно, именно поэтому сделать его почти невозможно. Ему есть куда бежать, но он окружён. Хакс думает, что скоро Сноук убьёт его. А если Сноук убьёт его – никто даже и не узнает. Хакс сирота, никому нет дела до него. Он чувствует это как удар под дых – осознание того, что его выбрали лишь потому, что у него нет никаких социальных связей.

Первая часть Экзамена на звание чунина проходит спокойно.

\- Меня сдала Лея Органа, - говорит АНБУшник, свесив ноги с крыши вниз. Его руки покрыты бинтами, - по ошибке.

Хакс смотрит на грубые каменные лица Хокаге, едва различимые в темноте.

*

Стены его квартиры страшно тонкие, картонные. Хакс сдвигает расшатанными сёдзи проём, ведущий на общий балкон, и садится на кровать. Рен сидит за столом в маске, выпрямившись, они ждут пока вскипит вода, и фигура АНБУшника кажется статуей с закрытым лицом. Хакс смотрит на его ладони, ровно лежащие на коленях, они выглядят целыми.

Он не может понять, почему тайный связной, с которыми они встречались по ночам, сейчас просто сидит в его квартире, почему они обращаются друг к другу «на ты». Нет, конечно, у него есть идеи, но это настолько неуместно, что он даже не может их озвучить. Это не для них, и от того так обидно, что общая мышеловка чертовски сближает.

Хакс говорит себе это с самого детства. Это безумно глупо для шиноби – быть привязанным к кому-то, это опасно, это, без сомнения, когда-то так ранит, что ты и встать не сможешь. Но более смелые люди вокруг влюблялись, женились и рожали детей. Любовь была совершенно безразлична к войне. Он сам был результатом такой любви и сиротой войны в итоге. Ему не суждено было просто быть. Это опасно и бредово, и именно это подстёгивает, как будто ему хочется причинить себе как можно больше боли.

Когда Рен снимает маску, Хакс садится напротив и внимательно смотрит в его молодое светлое лицо, перечерченное длинным кривым шрамом. Тот оказывается настолько моложе, чем Хакс думал, что от этого болезненно жмётся сердце. Рен отвечает ему таким же пристальным взглядом.

\- Я думаю, что Сноука уже не остановить, - говорит он, дуя в горячую кружку, поднимая пар, - слишком много людей в Корне покорны ему. Он совершит переворот и убьёт Хокаге, и тогда начнётся война.

\- Война начнётся в любом случае, - отвечает Хакс, - убийство Хана Соло на торговом пути было более, чем показательно.

Рен смотрит на него с мгновение и резко смахивает кружку с кипятком со стола, шипит, обжигаясь. Кружка бьётся легко, треща как сырое яйцо, Хакс вскакивает на ноги.

\- Это был мой отец, я убил его, потому что моя мать приказала мне сделать это, - голос Рена тягучий, приглушенный от того, что он закрывает лицо руками, - моя мать и Сноук, они приказали мне сделать это.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Хакс. Он не знает, что ему ещё сказать. Он зол из-за этой внезапно эмоциональной выходки, он ошарашен этим откровением, и он стоит среди осколков, глядя на Рена. Как будто он сам не знал, что за люди стоят у власти. Им нельзя доверять, ни хокаге, ни старейшине. Было ли Органе тяжело, когда её сын убил её мужа? Наверное, было. Но, видимо, это было не важно.

\- Прости за кружку, - говорит Рен, выпрямляясь, - прости за это, Хакс. Я не должен был ничего говорить. Они собирались тогда убить меня, когда ты вмешался. Это тоже был её приказ, это не было ошибкой. Мне стоит уйти, я точно это знаю, иначе я не выживу.

\- Прости, - отвечает ему Хакс, он наклоняется и начинает собирать осколки, Рен тоже садится на пол, сползая со стула, спрашивает мрачно:

\- За что?

\- За то, что я упустил, - он кратко ругается, ставя колено в пролитую воду, - что я упустил тот момент. Ты всё-таки жизнь мне спас.

Хакс боится Сноука, боится, что тот читает все его мысли, чувствует, когда рука касается острия сенбона, замирает над сумкой с кунями, пальцем подцепляя крышку, едва заметно. Ему кажется, что убить его невозможно. Сейчас он понимает, что, если бы он мог, он бы давно это сделал. Лея Органа же вызывает только неприятие, ему не хочется верить в то, что происходит, наивно хочется верить в неё. Надежда на спокойного хокаге, избегающего войны, исчезает так, как будто её не было никогда. Он всё более прячется, перешивает бляху протектора на бандану, скрывая приметные волосы, надевает очки. Невзрачный учитель Хакс. Тот, кого убьют, и никто не заметит.

Хакс раздевает его, так и не собрав до конца осколки чашки. Рен раздражённо вздыхает, когда видит на его плече татуировку с символом АНБУ и касается её кончиками пальцев. Они смотрят друг на друга всё это время, не издавая ни звука, и Хакс переворачивается на спину, ложась на кровать. Взъерошенные волосы Рена кажутся чёрными в полумраке комнаты, когда он нависает над ним, сжимая губы в одну тёмную полосу, Хакс то хватается за эти волосы, то гладит их.

Они засыпают, лёжа рядом на спине, касаясь плечами, потому что слишком жарко, чтобы обняться.

Когда Хакс просыпается, он уже один. Осколков на полу нет, на столе стоят две чашки. Почему-то эти две чашки в тусклом пасмурном утреннем свете выглядят как его уязвимость. Он чувствует себя ещё злее, чем раньше. От одной из чашек остаётся мокрый круглый след, и он стирает его рукой.

После этого он почти всё время проводит в допросной. Он как будто больше не Школьный Учитель Хакс, а специальный джоунин Хакс, специалист по пыткам, кто-то, кем он был много лет назад, когда носил маску. Первая попытка переворота срывается в зародыше из-за внутреннего мятежа, Хакс не испытывает никаких эмоций. Всё, что он видит – электрический свет, всё, что он слышит – человеческие вопли. Он выходит на улицу только глубокой ночью на перекур и чувствует, что ветер меняется.

Когда они встречаются с Реном в последний раз, они играют в шогги на задворках чужого дома и обсуждают, как они вместе сбегут отсюда. Потом это воспоминание кажется сном или результатом странного гендзюцу хуже Демонической Иллюзии. Они ни о чём не говорят, на каждом из них всё больше ран.

*

Когда клон с хлопком растворяется, джоунин в маске кабана начинает преследовать самого Хакса, страшно, как дикий зверь, поворачивая голову в его сторону. Они несутся через лес, и, кажется, никто из них уже не понимает, где они находятся. Хакс надеется, что у него осталась взрывающаяся печать, но не может быть точно уверен, не глядя засовывая руку в поясную сумку, он натыкается на что угодно. Он пытается успокоиться, чтобы оценить, сколько сил у него осталось, и, собирая их все, складывает Туманное Гендзюцу, оборачиваясь на противника. На удивление, у него получается, и любой отряд, который будет отправлен за ним, попадётся тоже. Это сейчас важнее, чем убийство преследователя. Его слегка шатает от недостатка чакры, но он чувствует удовлетворение. Впрочем, это совершенно не важно сейчас. Он берёт левее, уходя от преследования, исчезает в широкой мокрой кроне. Нити чакры _звенят_ вокруг, что-то происходит. Вещи уже собраны, ему надо их забрать и уходить. И всё.

Коноха охвачена паникой и боями, когда он возвращается туда. Хакс снимает маску медведя с первого попавшегося мертвеца, не глядя на его лицо и идёт к воротам. Он останавливается, кутаясь в плащ, когда видит очень знакомую фигуру, лежащую на земле. Его обдаёт сырым воздухом. Маска кота. Не похож. Не похож, твёрдо говорит себе Хакс, выходя на широкую дорогу.

Он срывается с места.

Он надеется, что там его кто-то ждёт.

Начинается дождь.

**Author's Note:**

> Я сейчас дам себе пизды.  
> Написано вместо подготовки к экзамену.  
> Сноук здесь - типа Данзо Шимура.  
> Образ Хакса опирается сразу и на Ибики Морино, и на учителя Эбису.
> 
> ААаааА, касательно терминологии и всего этого, если вы не знаете:  
> сенбон - стальная игла;  
> кунай - небольшой кинжал.  
> Ранговая система идёт как-то так: ученик Академии - генин (самый младший ниндзя) - чунин (рядовой) - специальный джоунин (джоунин в узкой области) - джоунин (крутой рядовой).  
> Хокаге - глава деревни.  
> Анбу ("Тёмная сторона") — сокращение Ансатсу Сенджитсу Токушу Бутай ("Специальный отряд убийств и тактики") — спецотряд, который действует под непосредственным командованием Хокаге.  
> Корень АНБУ - организация созданная Данзо Шимурой внутри АНБУ, сомнительная штука.  
> Печать Ликвидации Проклятого Языка - печать членов Корня АНБУ, чтобы они не могли расколоться на допросе.


End file.
